Neo Fire Dragon Slayer
by D-nasty
Summary: Well all know Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander, and Fire Dragon Slayer. But what if he is actually the reincarnation of one Naruto Uzumaki. Buckle up at Natsu takes you to new adventures fists and a firey spirit BLAZING! Watch out cause this dragon now has the force of a Fire Maelstrom. Natsu/Harem.
1. A Blazing New Life

**I was going over a few NarutoXFairy Tail stories, and I noticed no one has made a story like this given how Naruto and Natsu are similar to each other. So I thought I would be the first to try this. The idea has been in my head for awhile, but the kicker was that I got the idea based on Kyuubi16's Warrior of the Omnitrix X. Now this is Natsu all the way, but he has a smarter Naruto's intellegance(Something he should've had from the start), six paths yang power(Which will come in handy), two of his abilities like Rasengan and clones, and stronger than what he normally is(I'd say between Gildart's and Laxus strength). Anyway, hope you like it. The harem is at the bottom and I'll try to not make it big like the others, but whatever.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 A Blazing New Life**

 _"Child of Prophecy and reincarnation of a Great Sage's son, you had be born within a cursed cycle of hatred and was used to contain a great but corrupted power. You had been exposed to the negativity of the world from the day of birth but refused to let your light be put out but rather shine brighter and reach out to those who had fallen to the darkness and rekindle their light. Your journey was long and painful, and yet you remained steadfast in accomplishing your lifelong mission of everlasting peace even when you weren't aware of it at first until the very end as you and your comrades challenged a being beyond comprehension and emerged victorious... however evil always seeks to have the last laugh as you took a deathblow for one of your comrades."_ A female voice spoke softly within a dark void as a lone ball of light shone brightly. _"But we have decided to grant you the gift of rebirth but in a new world... millions of years since your time. Where you will be able to live the life which you truly deserve... a life of happiness and love. But that world will have dangers of where you must overcome it and other challenges ahead like you did in your time. Until then, live your new life peacefully and grow stronger... Naruto Uzumaki."_

We come to a deep forest where inside a cave there was a slighty tan skinned 7 year old boy waking up from sleeping on the ground having spiky pink hair with black eyes wearing only yellow pants with a black string tied around the waist and brown shoes.

This was Natsu Dragneel formly known as Naruto Uzumaki in his past life, but embraced his new life.

Kami decided that Naruto should have a new life after sacrificing himself to save his friends so he could have a better one than his previous. Taking up a new name, a new world, with new rules Naruto was gone and in his place was a new person to go with his new life named Natsu.

 **"I see your up."**

Natsu turned his head to the entrance of the cave to see is a male gigantic dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark red scales. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. He also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round black eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. The dragon's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, the dragon has four legs.

This was Igneel, Natsu foster dragon father.

"Morning Tou-san." Natsu said getting up and walking towards him. "Are we continuing my training or relaxing today?"

 **"Continuing the training. Can't have my son be a weak Dragon Slayer."** Igneel smirked.

"Hehe, true." Natsu chuckled.

Natsu still remembered how he came into this new world of Fiore, a place full of magic. Not like the fake magic from his time, but actual magic that can do many things and seem to replace the world of chakra. Igneel found Natsu when we was just a baby and decided to take him in as his own. He taught him everything about Fiore, it's culture, places, society, environment, it's very way of life. And Natsu soaked all this information up like a sponge in water wanting to learn how advance Fiore was compared to what it use to be in the Elemental Nations.

 **"First let's see if your roar has improved since last week, since we've been doing working on your body."** Igneel said.

"Right." Natsu nodded walking out the cave and turned towards a boulder and reared his head back taking in a large breath of air. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " He fired a large torrent of flames at the boulder and when it collided with it the boulder was obliterated into tiny rock-like ruble. Seeing the work he did Natsu turned to Igneel. "How was that, Tou-san?"

 **"Not bad, son. Your roar is definitely getting more powerful."** Igneel commented with a proud smile. **"Now show me your other attacks."**

Natsu nodded and turned to a large group of boulders before he engulfed his fists into fire and charged forward. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu demolished boulders left and right reducing them to ruble like the last one before he jumped up in the air. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " With fire covering his arms Natsu swung them forward launching fire that looked like a pair of wings destroying more boulders. "Not enough. Needs to be stronger." Natsu said as he landed and set his feet ablaze and leaped towards another group of boulders. " **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " He swiftkicked through the boulders like a hot knife through butter as they melted into the ground, before he did the same to the other boulders before he gave a barrage of kicks to another group of boulders.

Natsu then turned to more boulders and leaped at them with fire engulfing his arms again but his hands were out like claws. " **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Slashing the boulders apart Natsu continued his path of destruction melting the rocks from his intensive heat. Natsu stopped in front of a boulder that was the size of a house and with a great show of strength lifted it up over his head and griped the rock hard making cracks appear in it. " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!** " Griping the rock harder Natsu engulfed the boulder in a rushing blow of fire melting it as molten rock fell harmlessly around him.

 **"You're progressing nicely, Natsu."** Igneel said walking towards him getting Natsu's attention. **"Now then, let's focus on the power and hitting in a single strike."**

"Okay." Natsu nodded.

Igneel and Natsu trained for a few more hourse improving on Natsu power, attacks, and strength.

Right now we see Igneel curled up taking a nap while Natsu was sitting beside him reading a book increasing his brain power while they took a break.

Suddenly Natsu's stomach growled signaling he was hungry.

 **"Hungry, Natsu?"** Igneel asked opening an eye.

"Yeah. I guess it's been some time since I last ate." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

 **"Well I'll go fetch us something to eat."** Igneel said standing up and walked off. **"Behave while I'm gone, alright?"**

"Yes, Tou-san." Natsu said going back to reading.

As he was reading Natsu began to think of the abilities he has now compared to what he had in his old life.

Thanks to Igneel raising and training him he now knows a Lost Magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. A magic specifically for slaying and taking care of dragons. And from what Natsu learned Igneel was the King of Fire Dragons meaning he got the best training from him.

It was also cool that according to what Kami said he would still have the six paths yang power. Which he had a feeling would come in very handy in the future.

But while having this new power was awesome and all Natsu wondered if he was able to still access the one technique that made him go far.

Natsu set his book aside and stood up making his way towards a tree. He breathed in deeply and focus his magic in his right hand. Remembering the steps to the move Natsu watched as his combined the magic in him and his dragon slayer magic and watched as fire swirled around his hand and formed a burning red rasengan in his hand that looked like a miniature blazing red sun.

Smiling in satisfaction Natsu raised his hand back and called out the name fiting for the move.

" **Fire Dragon's Blazing Rasengan!** "

Natsu slammed the attack into the tree and watched as the Rasengan left his hand and drilled the tree out of the ground and spiraled it away from him, and when the attack and tree hit a couple of other trees they exploded into a swirling pillar of fire. When it went down there was a wide scorching crater leaving smoke behind.

"Whoa. That was as destructive as my old Rasenshuriken." Natsu smiled impressed.

 **"Natsu."** Natsu jumped and turned around to see Igneel behind him with a lot of deer beside him looking in shock at his son. **"That technique..."**

"T-Tou-san! W-When did you get back?" Natsu asked nervously.

 **"I just came back to see you use a move I didn't teach you. As well as that move not being seen for a long time and cause massive destruction. Which begs the question..."** Igneel lowered his head and looked dead in Natsu's eyes. **"How do you know the legendary Rasengan?"**

Natsu was not surprised that Igneel knows about the Rasengan, given he learned from him that dragons have lived a very long time, maybe near the end of the shinobi era and had heard of it and the people who wielded it. He tried to think of a lie that could save him, but each and every one would end in a bust. Sighing in defeat Natsu decided he would tell Igneel the truth.

"Okay, Tou-san I'll tell you, but you're in for a long story." Natsu said.

 **"Well we have time my boy."** Igneel said.

Natsu and Igneel cooked the dear as Natsu explained to him of who he was in a past life and how he came to be in Fiore. All the while Igneel just listened with rapt attention and never once interrupted him.

When Nastu was finished all the dear meat was gone and all thats left were bones as there was nothing but silence between the two and the only sound was the cracking of the still lit fire.

 **"So you mean to say, is that you are the reincarnation of THE Naruto Uzumaki? Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War who died protecting his friends and brung peace to the world long ago?"** Igneel summed up.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded looking down waiting for Igneel to call on his bullshit.

But he was surprised when Igneel laughed uproariously in delight.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is marvelous! My son is actually the rebirth of one of histories greatest heroes! And with the training he has now he'll be the greatest Dragon Slayer of all time!"** Igneel bellowed happily.

"You believe me?" Natsu said surprised.

 **"Of course I believe you, Natsu. The whole time I looked into your eyes as you talked, I could tell you were telling me the truth."** Igneel smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Tou-san." Natsu smiled back.

 **"But knowing you use to be Naruto Uzumaki means I have higher expectations for you than I do now."** Igneel said.

"Well I'll live up to those expectations. I'll prove that I deserve to be the Prince of the Fire Dragons." Natsu grinned raising his right fist up burning with fire.

 **"I have no doubt, my boy."** Igneel smirked. _**"It also seems like he doesn't know about his other powers. But when he does I feel sorry for those who get in his way."**_ He thought shivering in anticipation. **"Well get ready for tomorrow, Natsu. Because I'm going to be increasing your training."**

"So I can be an unstoppable force?" Natsu grinned.

 **"So you can be an unstoppable force."** Igneel grinned.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

Natsu was standing in front of the cave looking out into the forest. He stood taller and a little more muscular than an average 10 year old wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a white scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck, black pants, and the same brown shoes.

Natsu really improved and came along in his increased training that Igneel went into him. He was stronger, faster, smarter, and more powerful than he felt. And as Igneel told him if he continued on his path, he'll become stronger than ever. But he's made sure to not let that power go to his head and make him arrogant.

"So today was the day he disappeared huh?" Natsu muttered touching his scarf, the thing he found when Igneel vanished into thin air.

He remembered when Igneel told him about the day he would disappear.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _After another day of training Natsu and Igneel were sitting on a cliff looking out to the ocean and the horizon as the sun was setting._

 _Natsu was smiling in content as this kinda reminded him when he use to sit on the Hokage Monument watching the sunset over Konoha._

 _ **"Natsu."**_ _Igneel said getting his attention._

 _"Yeah, Tou-san?" Natsu said._

 _ **"I'm not suppose to tell you this, but come the following days I'm gonna have to leave."**_ _Igneel said._

 _"Leave? Where you going?" Natsu asked._

 _ **"I can't tell you. It's not something I want to do, but something I have to do."**_ _Igneel said sadly._

 _"Oh." Natsu muttered looking down sadly._

 _ **"But there is one thing you need to know, Natsu."**_ _Igneel said as Natsu looked up at him as his dragon father crouched down._ _ **"No matter what, I will always be proud of you. And never forget that I love you, Sochi-san."**_ _He smiled softly._

 _"I love you too, Tou-san." Natsu smiled tearfully hugging his snout._

 _Father and son just stayed like that showing their love for one another._

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Natsu smiled knowing his father loved him very much.

"We'll see each other again, Tou-san." Natsu said before looking around at his home for the last time remembering all the good time it held before he ran off leaving it and deciding to go see the world.

Months later and Natsu walking through another town after exploring and sightseeing others trading exotic crystals he found for jewels.

"This worlds jewels is a lot more expensive than my old worlds ryo." Natsu muttered stuffing the money in a large brown wallet made out of deer skin. "But what should I do now? I can't keep wondering around Fiore forever."

As he was walking Natsu noticed a bank up ahead that was surrounded by Rune Knights trying to get the people back and hearing a commotion inside. Focusing on his hearing inside the building Natsu heard aggresive people ordering people to be quite as they were doing a robbery and will sacrifce anyone it the knights don't back off.

"Bank robbery, and they got hostages." Natsu frowned. "Those knights are taking too long to help. Guess I'll have to lend a hand." And with that Natsu made his way to the through the knights without anyone noticing except someone who heard how Natsu was going to lend a hand and followed him in.

Natsu hid behind a pillar to see four robbers pointing their guns at a group of hostages while one that looked like the leader was stuffing a bag full of jewels.

"Okay then, how to free the hostages and take care of those thugs?" Natsu frowned.

"Maybe I can help young man." Natsu turned his head to see a peach skinned very short man standing behind him. He was bald only having white hair on the side and back of his head and a thick white mustache with black eyes wearing a orange hoodie that had light blue cuffs with a white shirt under it having a black stamp in the center resembling a fairy, orange shorts, brown elf shoes, and a orange and light blue striped jester hat on his head.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked feeling the amount of magic energy coming out of the man. _"Despit his appearance, this old timer feels pretty strong."_

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, Third Master of the guild Fairy Tail." The short man smiled. "Now lad, do you have a plan to save the hostages?"

Natsu looked back at the hostage situation and knew just what plan he could use.

"Okay, there's what we do..." Natsu said whispering his idea to Makarov who was shocked at the idea, but chuckled at the way to get to the criminals.

"How much longer, boss?" One of the robbers asked.

"Just shut up." The leader ordered stuffing more jewels in the bag.

"Excuse me." A voice said from the door making the robbers look to see a woman having blonde hair in pigtails with blue eyes that had a voluptuous body with large breasts wearig a red tube top, blue short shorts, and black high heeled sandals walking in and stopped leaning on her knees breathing deeply. "Sorry I just need a place to breath. It's so hot out there." The woman sighed standing up and leaning back wiping her forehead and sticking out her chest.

Needless to say the men went crazy.

"Well hello beautiful."

"Back off! I saw her first!"

"No I did!"

"In your dreams!"

"Shut up all of you!" The leader shouted before walking up to the blone woman and gave off what he thought was a charming smile. "Now what's a lovely lady like you doing here?"

"I had to get out of that heat. The weather out there was so hot and made me really sweety. I was afraid my chest would pop out of my top." The woman said fanning herself with her left hand making her breasts jiggle from the movement.

That motion just made the robbers giggle perversely eyes her chest.

All while that was happening they didn't notice Makarov sneaking in and freeing the hostage getting them away from the robbers. The woman however notice this and smirked.

"Ok, time to end this farce." She said before being bathed in light.

"Huh?" The robbers said before the light vanished and Natsu jumped out nailing one of the robbers in the face knocking him down to the ground passed out before he turned to the others.

"Surprise bitches." Natsu smirked.

"A kid?!" One of the robbers yelled.

"Fry him!" The leader said as they all pulled out their guns.

"I don't think so! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu fired a low power fire breath at the robbers knocking them out the bank to the ground as they lost conscious from the power of the attack. "Heh, too easy." He grinned thrushing his nose with his right thumb.

The knights apprehended the robbers while thanking Makarov and Natsu for their help as did the hostages before everything settled down and Makarov and Natsu were sitting at a diner on the outside section having some food.

"I must say boy, that was a clever way to distract the robbers." Makarov smiled.

"Yeah. Well the one thing I know is that all men are perverts. No matter much they want don't want to admit it or hide it." Natsu said nodding his head sagely from his past experience.

"True that." Makarov said nodding his head in agreement.

That just made them both laugh.

"So tell me what's your name?" Makarov asked.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said.

"Well Natsu, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked him.

"Fairy Tail? Isn't that the guild that follow their own path, no orders or control. No matter what anyone says?" Natsu asked hearing about the guild.

"Hahahaha! That's right my boy! Fairy Tail is the best guild you'll find yourself in!" Makarov laughed.

Natsu looked down in thought.

He was all alone now since Igneel disappeared. And sure he knew all about this world but he did want a real home to his name. And who knows he might be able to make new friends and bonds if he joined Fairy Tail.

Making his decision Natsu looked at Makarov.

"I'd say you got yourself a new wizard." Natsu grinned making Makarov smiled.

* * *

 **Days later**

Makarov and Natsu came on a cliff and they looked at the town below.

"Natsu, welcome to Magnolia Town." Makarov smiled.

"Whoa! This place looks amazing!" Natsu breathed.

"I know. This place is home." Makarov said looking at the town fondly before turning to Natsu. "Hopefully one day you can feel the same."

"I think I would." Natsu smiled at Makarov.

"Well come on let's go." Makarov said turning around and walked out with Natsu following him.

When they made it to Magnolia Town Natsu saw as everyone smiled and waved at Makarov with fondness and respect.

 _"The people of this town must really love and respect him."_ Natsu thought.

When they reached the guild hall Natsu could only look at it in amazement.

"Wow! Cool!" Natsu smiled.

"I know right." Makarov chuckled.

Natsu looked at the white emblem on the building and looked to see the same thing on Makarov's shirt.

"Do fairies have tails?" Natsu asked.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" Makarov said passionately.

Natsu smiled at that.

Kind of reminded him of Konoha's old Will of Fire.

Makarov and Natsu walked in the guild with the later expecting anything.

However he was not expecting to see an all out brawl going on.

Everywhere people were fighting, throwing chairs and tables, yelling, just acting like a couple of rough housers.

"Uh, is this normal?" Natsu asked never seeing something like this before. Even when he use to go out drinking with Tsunade and Tsume.

"Unfortunately yes it is. You'll get use to it in time though." Makarov sighed tiredly.

Just then a chair flew and slammed into the wall next to the door Natsu and Makarov were standing at.

"You damn fools!" Makarov yelled making everyone stop their fighting and look at him. "Look at the mess and trouble your causing me!" He suddenly smirked. "But we can argue about that another time. Cause we got ourselves a new member of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered at that making Natsu smiled at the atmosphere they created.

Makarov lead Natsu through the guild to the bar where he jumped over it and grabbed a stamp making his way back to Natsu.

"So where would you like your guild mark to be and what color?" Makarov asked.

Natsu smiled and presented his right shoulder to him.

"Right here and in red." He said.

Makarov stamped his shoulder presenting the red Fairy Tail mark on it proudly.

"Now why don't you mingle with your new guildmates." Makarov smiled.

"Right." Natsu nodded.

Suddenly Natsu's hand was grabbed making him look to see a girl his age that was pale skinned having short white hair with blue eyes wearing a pink dress with a red collar and red shoes having the Fairy Tail mark on her left thigh in white pulling him towards a table that had other kids.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Natsu asked.

"C'mon! I want to show you the others!" The girl giggled looking at Natsu. "Oh by the way, I'm Lisanna Strauss." She introduced.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said.

"These are the other kids of Fairy Tail. That's Grayfia Fullbuster." Lisanna said pointing at the first person at the table.

The person was a light tan skinned 11 year old girl having short dark blue hair going to the back of her neck with a few bangs above her left eye(It looks like Xion's hair) with dark blue eyes wearing a black strapless wireless bra and black panties having the Fairy Tail mark on her budding right breast in dark blue.

"Yo." Garyfia waved smiling.

"Why are you naked?" Natsu asked.

Grayfia was confused til she looked at herself.

"Darn it! Not again!" Grayfia yelled.

"She tends to strip without knowing." Lisanna said before pointing to the second person. "Over there is Cana Alberona."

The person was a light tan skinned 11 year old girl having brown hair tied into a short ponytail with purple eyes wearing a red straped orange sundress and brown sandals.

"Hello there." Cana smiled.

"That's my older brother, Elfman Strauss." Lisanna pointed to the third person.

The person was a tan skinned 11 year old boy having short somewhat messy bowl cut white hair and blue eyes wearing a blue school uniform with matching pants, white shirt underneath, a red bowtie around his neck, and black shoes.

"Nice to meet you." Elfman nodded.

"This is Erza Scarlet." Lisanna pointed to the fourth person.

The person was a pale skinned 12 year old girl having long red hair that was in a braided ponytail and bangs framing her face with brown eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had a red necktie with gray armor over her chest and shoulders, a white skirt to under her knees with dark blue pants, and brown shoes.

"Glad to meet a new member of Fairy Tail." Erza smiled.

Natsu blushed seeing her red hair and cursed his past father as it seemed he still had a thing for redheads from him.

"Well aren't you a beauty. And with that hair it makes you even more beautiful." Natsu grinned rubbing the back of his head.

Erza blushed red as her hair from his compliment and twirled her bang looking away.

"T-Thank you." She said shyly.

Away from them the other guild members who knew Erza were shocked at the display. While Makarov chuckled seeing the new recruit had a silver tongue on him.

 _"I never seen Erza blush before. It's cute."_ Lisanna giggled before pointing to the fifth and last person. "And the last person is my oldest sister, Mirajane Strauss."

The person was a pale skinned 12 year old girl having long white hair that was in a high ponytail held by a a massive dark ribbon with blue eyes wearing a dark skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, leather shorts held up by a white studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle, and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts.

"How do you do?" Natsu waved.

"Yeah, piss off, ya little brat." Mirajane scoffed.

 _"Someone has a bitchy attitude."_ Natsu thought.

"Mirajane! You shouldn't behave so cold to the new member." Erza scolded.

"Bite me, Erza!" Mirajane shouted.

"Erza is right, Nee-san. Natsu was just being nice." Lisanna pouted.

"So what? The kid looks like he'll fall over if somebody blows on him." Mirajane huffed turning her head.

"Saids the bitch in a slut's clothes." Natsu frowned finding her attitude and how she looks at him getting on his bad side.

Everyone in the guild stopped and gasped at what the new kid just said to Mirajane.

"What did you just say?" Mirajane growled giving Natsu and evil look.

"Did I stutter? Having trouble hearing? Cause if so I'll say it again; Saids the bitch in a slut's clothes." Natsu smirked unfazed by the look she was giving him.

Everyone was now sweating in fear thinking the new kid had a death wish, while Erza was impressed with the guts Natsu had to say something like that to Mirajane, along with finding the whole thing funny.

"You and me. Outside. NOW!" Mirajane seethed.

"Bring it." Natsu grinned.

Mirajane and Natsu made their way outside the guild with everyone else following to watch the massacre.

"I'm giving you one chance to apologize before I bring the hurt on you." Mirajane said.

"I don't think so. You're the one who started it with your poor attitude." Natsu said.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance." Mirajane smirked before rushing at Natsu and punched him in the face with her right fist.

Only for her to be shocked as Natsu catched it with his left hand and didn't look like he was struggling with it.

"H-H-How?" Mirajane stuttered.

And she wasn't the only one as everyone else from Fairy Tail was shocked.

"Not a bad punch." Natsu smirked. "But it needs more power. Like this!"

Natsu punched Mirajane in the stomach with his own right fist knocking her through the air and roll around on the groud before skidding on her back to a stop.

"I can't believe he caught Nee-san's punch and knocked her to the ground." Elfman muttered in shock.

"You're telling me, Elfman." Grayfia breathed.

"I wonder how strong, Natsu is?" Lisanna wondered.

"You're not bad for a kid." Mirajane grinned standing up. "But you have to be even better to beat me."

"Well then, let's get to it." Natsu grinned back.

Natsu and Mirajane charged at one another and slammed their fists together creating a boom before colliding their legs trying to kick the other. They both then ended up in a fast fight filled with punches, kicks, blocking or dodging trying to get a one up on the other.

Mirajane then jumped up and twirled around to kick Natsu in the head, but he blocked it with his forearm and then spun around to backfist her only to block it using her knee. Natsu and Mirajane then jumped back looking at the other for any movement.

"Let's pick this up a notch." Dark magical energy bursted from Mirajane's body engulfing her in a pillar.

"She's using that already?" Cana asked.

"Natsu must be really strong for her to do that so soon." Erza frowned.

Natsu felt the magical energy coming off in waves like the wind, but he stood strong to wait for what's next.

When the pillar disappeared Mirajane was standing there in a new appearance.

Her hair was wilder and curlier with her eyes being darker, her ears were enlarged extending backwards and gained pointed edges, looking like elf ears. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick.

Coming out of her back were large bat-like wings, her forearms and hands were covered in black scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also has a large stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

She was currently wearing a dark red skimpy one-piece suit with golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes that is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and her developing cleavage with matching high-heeled thigh-high boots which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs and on the lower parts while also having a pair of bronze clawed gauntlets covering the back of her arms.

"This is my magic. Take Over: Demon Soul: Satan." Mirajane smirked.

"Impressive. I can feel the magical energy coming off you, like its trying to engulf me." Natsu said.

"Last chance to apologize and I might be slightly merciful." Mirajane sad cracking her fingers.

"Not going to happen." Natsu retorted.

"Then I'll end it with this." Mirajane flew at Natsu with speed that surprised him.

 _"Fast!"_ Natsu thought being punched in the face making him skid back, but made himself didn't go down.

"How's you like that?" Mirajane asked smugly.

"You definately got some serious bark." Natsu grinned before engulfing his fists in fire. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"That makes two of us." Mirajane said flying at Natsu again.

Natsu meet her charged and they slammed their fists against each other before Mirajane turned around and tried to his Natsu wth her tail only for him to duck then uppercuted her under the chin with his right flaming fist before he jumped up, spinned and came down slam kicking her head with his flamming left foot making Mirajane stagger back.

Getting her barrings together Mirajane jumped up and started throwing a barrage of kicks at Natsu who was blocking them but each one was making him walk back. Mirajane then put her right fist in her other hand and brought them both down nailed him in the head bringing Natsu to his knees with a tailwhip following after making him fly through the air before he landed on his feet.

Mirajane then focused dark energy in her hands and fired blast after blast at Natsu who began running around dodging her attacks before he started to spit fireballs at her as she dodge as well. It became a game of who would it who launching fireballs and dark blasts all over the place. It was by chance they both tried allowing their attacks to hit their designate target engulfing them in a shroud of smoke.

Nothing happened for a minute.

Til Natsu and Mirajane came out of their respective smoke jumping in the air and flew towards each other and engaged in a dragonrush disappearing and reappearing all over the place, fighting one another in a struggle gain an upperhand on the other. Appearing in mid air Mirajane kicked her left leg at Natsu who blocked it with his forearms then put his hands on her leg and pushed himself up above her. Natsu then jetted fire from his feet and charged himself at his opponent fists blazing as Mirajane coated her claws in dark energy and flew at him to meet his charge.

They collided their fists again making an explosion engulfing them in smoke, til they both came out skidded away from each other on the ground.

"You're not bad. But this is where it ends." Mirajane said.

"My thoughts exactly." Natsu said.

" **Soul Extinctor!** " Mirajane pulled both hands to the side of her face summoning a dark spherical vortex before firing a large blast of dark energy.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu reared his head back took a huge breathe and fired a equally large torrent of flames.

Both attacks slammed into one another trying to push the other back, neither one gaining an edge.

Until suddenly Natsu's attack overpowered Mirajane's and destroyed it and headed straight for her who was to shock that her attack was broken to move and consume in a explosion of flames.

When it calmed down and the smoke cleared Mirajane was on the ground knocked out shocking everyone.

"You're strong. But a demon can't even begin to match the power of a dragon." Natsu grinned brushing his nose with his thumb.

Everyone was still in shock that the newcomer was able to beat Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's Demon.

Makarov looked at Natsu and felt untold potential coming off of him.

And he just made him smirk.

 _"Natsu Dragneel. I have a feeling Fairy Tail is never gonna be the same with you around."_ Makarov thought amusingly as he couldn't wait what the future holds.

* * *

 **That's the story of my new Naruto X Fairy Tail story. Hope you liked it.**

 **Now for Natsu's harem: Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Grayfia, Cana, Levy, Laki, Bisca, Seilah, Lucy, Layla, Ultear, Ur, Sherry, Juvia, Evergreen, Wendy(Older), Virgo, Aquarius, Aries, Sorano, Mavis, Kinana, Yukino, Pisces mother, Libra, Elie, Jenny, Kagura, Flare, Hisui, Irene, and Anna.**


	2. First Mission for Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2 First Mission for Fairy Tail**

We come to the Fairy Tail guild hall where everyone is just booming with life.

Laughing.

Drinking.

Brawling.

You know, the typical thing you'd expect from this place.

Right now we go to Natsu who is sitting at a table eating tons of meat.

It's been two days since he joined Fairy Tail and defeated Mirajane in battle which was something no one had done, and that earned him some praise.

Since then he's been getting along with the members of Fairy Tail quite well.

"Hey, Natsu." Natsu turned his head to see Lisanna and Grayfia walking towards him.

"Hey guys." Natsu smiled. "I haven't seen you for the last two days."

"Well that's cause I've been at home trying to calm down Nee-san after her lost. She's been really steamed about it." Lisanna giggled.

"And I've been on a mission from a town that requested me." Garyfia said as they sat down with Natsu. "So how have you been liking Fairy Tail?"

"I've been able to get along with everyone. It feels like a family." Natsu said.

"That's the normal atmosphere for Fairy Tail." Grayfia chuckled.

"So, I've been meaning to ask; What kind of magic do you use, Natsu? That wasn't like any fire magic I've been before." Lisanna wondered.

"I use Dragon Slayer Magic, based off of a Fire Dragon. It's an ancient spell that gives you and your body all the qualities of a dragon of different elements." Natsu explained.

"Wow, really?! That sounds amazing!" Lisanna said awe.

"But dragons haven't been seen in a long time. How could you have seen one?" Grayfia asked.

"Well from what I know, some dragons are in hiding and want to keep to theirselves. And I didn't see one, I lived with one. My fostor father Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons. Who taught me everything I needed to know about Fiore and my dragon slayer magic." Natsu said.

"You mean to tell me you lived with a dragon your whole life?" Grayfia asked.

"Til he left a few months ago. This scarf is the only thing I have left to treasure of him by." Natsu tenderly touching his scarf.

"It's pretty cool is you ask me." Lisanna smiled.

"What kind of magic do you guys use?" Natsu asked.

"I use Ice-Make Magic. It allows me to create ice at will and to shape it into anything. Like this." Grayfia stuck out her left hand opened and put her right fist on top of it as blue magic seal appeared and mist came out from her fist before she opened it an a small ice Fairy Tail symbol came out.

"Cool. Excuse the pun." Natsu smirked making Grayfia snort from the joke.

"I use Take Over Magic like Nee-san, but mine's Animal Soul. It allows me to transform my body into animal and hybrid-animal forms." Lisanna smiled.

"Nice." Natsu smiled back. "I can only imagine that Elfman uses the same kind of magic as you and Mirajane?"

"Yep! He uses Take Over: Beast Soul. It allows him to record and seal a monster's body part he has touched into his right arm, gaining the ability to subsequently transform his arm into that of the creature." Lisanna said.

"Sounds impressive." Natsu nodded.

"He's not the only one with impressive magic." Cana said as she and Erza walked up to the group.

"What magic do you guys use?" Natsu asked.

"I use Card Magic. Which revolves around the use of magic cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. I can also do a little fortune telling." Cana smiled proudly.

"And I can use Requip Magic. Though mine's a little different. It's called The Knight and I can swap weapons, armor, and clothes at will at a extremely fast rate. I have great mastery over it." Erza grinned just as proud.

"Not bad. I heard it takes great skill for uses of magic cards in battle, and being able to requip at a fast rate like you can must mean you have quite the skill for it." Natsu complimented.

"Oh stop." Cana waved playfully sitting down.

"I apprecite the kind words from you." Erza thanked.

"I just give credit where its due. And I can tell you guys have got some potential." Natsu said.

"Jeez, compliment us more, Fire Boy." Grayfia grinned.

"Only if you want me to, Ice Princess." Natsu grinned right back.

That made the whole group laugh.

"So where are you staying at Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm staying in the infirmary room til I'm able to find a place of my own." Natsu shrugged.

"Well I hope that's soon." Erza said.

"Yeah. Well the only way for me to do that is if I get off my ass and do some work!" Natsu said with vigor eating the rest of his food really fast suprising the girls. Cleaning the last bone of meat Natsu burped and patted his full stomach. "~Ahhhhh~! That hit the spot."

"Damn Natsu. You can really put it away." Cana said.

"I guess so." Natsu chuckled rubbing the back of his head. He then got up and made his way towards the request board. "Let's see what should be my first job. Find a lost heirloom, help an old woman pamper her cats, exterminate a cellar full of rats. Man nothing seems to catch my attention." Natsu murmured.

"Looking for a job, Natsu-my boy?" Makarov asked sitting on the bar drinking beer.

"Yeah, Makarov. I need to start earning money." Natsu sighed scratching his head looking over missions.

"Well make sure to choose something you feel you'll be most comfortable with." Makarov said.

"Yeah, I gue-" Natsu stopped before he saw a certain job and took it off the board. "Massive group of lizardmen terrorizing the local town, Kancora." He read before grinning. "I think I found a mission."

"Well let me approve it and then I'll let the town people know." Makarov said as Natsu handed him the mission with the master stamping it before handing it back to him. "Good luck out there."

"Right." Natsu nodded before he started to walk through the door.

"Hey Natsu." Erza said walking towards him gaining his attention.

"Yeah Erza?" Natsu asked.

"How about I go with you. You know to show you how a mission goes." She suggested.

"I don't see why not." Natsu shrugged.

And with that Natsu and Erza made their way out the guild and towards the train.

 _"I can't help but feel I should be remembering something important."_ Natsu thought.

Purchasing the tickets Natsu and Erza got on the train and then waited before the horn went off and thr train began moving.

Only when it did Natsu's stomach started to turn and he felt like throwing up.

"Natsu? You ok?" Erza asked concerned.

"N-No. Not really." Natsu groaned turning a little green. "Now I remember."

"Remember what?" Erza asked.

"D-Dragon slayers suffer from s-s-severe motion sickness due to the synchronization between the l-l-large gap of a human's semicircular canals and a dragon's visual acuity." Natsu stuttered holding his stomach.

"So you have an incredible magic, can go toe-to-toe with Mirajane, but you can get beaten by a little train?" Erza asked trying not to laugh.

"I-I know. It s-s-sucks ass." Natsu groaned.

"Come here." Erza patted the seat for Natsu to come over.

Natsu did with shaking legs and sat beside Erza before she had him lay down on and put his head on her lap and started to stroke his hair to ease him.

"There there, Natsu. Everything is going to be alright." Erza soothed taking note of his soft hair. _"For having spiky hair, it's really soft."_ She thought in amazement.

"Y-You're an angel, Erza." Natsu muttered burying his head in her lap making Erza blush from the action and his words but smiled all the same as she tried to ease Natsu.

The train ride was quite and pleasant as Erza and Natsu relaxed the whole way. When they reached their destination Natsu could help but get off the train past enough.

"I'M ALIVE!" Natsu shouted in happiness before he started kissing the ground. "OH SWEET GROUND, HOW I MISSED YOU!"

"Natsu, people are staring." Erza giggled.

Natsu stopped and looked around to see that people indeed where staring at him. It made him blush in embarassment before he stood up and coughed in his head to regain some of his dignity.

"Lets uh find the person where's suppose to meet for the mission." Natsu said walking off.

"Wait up." Erza laughed following him.

After asking people around Natsu and Erza made their way to the Kancora mayor's office where they were let in by the receptionist.

As they made their way in they saw the mayor. It was a woman in her thirties having short blonde hair in a bob cut with green eyes wearing a purple buisness suit with a sash around her body that said 'MAYOR' on it.

 _"Isn't that a little obvious for someone whose mayor?"_ Natsu couldn't help but wonder.

"Hello ma'am. We are Fairy Tail wizards who accepted the request for dealing with the lizardmen that have been terrorizing your town." Erza said.

"Oh thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am right now. My name is Gwen, and as you can see I'm the mayor of Kancora Town." Gwen said.

"So what can you tell us about these lizardmen?" Natsu asked.

"They just came in one day and started to wreak havoc on our town. We tried our own policemen, but they were beaten down easily. I pray for the safety of our people." Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry, mayor Gwen. We'll drive those lizardmen out of Kancora." Natsu grinned raising his fist up.

"He's right. Fairy Tail is known for taking care of things like this." Erza smiled.

"Oh bless you." Gwen bowed gratefully. "I'll contact the Rune Knights to pick up the lizardmen when you take care of them."

"Right, let's do this Erza." Natsu turned to her.

"Right." Erza nodded.

On that note after being told where they would find the lizardmen the two Fairy Tail wizards left the office and made their towards their objective.

When they reached their destination they saw a black warehouse with the outside crawling with lizardmen that were all over the place. And from what Natsu and Erza felt they were holding ill intent.

The lizardmen looked exactly as they were said masculine humanoid lizard-like creatures with spiked scales covering their body.

"So how do you want to take care of them?" Natsu asked as he and Erza were hiding in bushes.

"I say we go in and take care of them with force blazing." Erza said.

"You want blazing? I got blazing." Natsu smirked raising a hand up and setting it on fire.

"Let's go." Erza smirked back.

Natsu and Erza leaped out of the bushes getting the lizardmen's attention. Natsu lit his hands on fire as Erza made twin swords appear in her hands. Before the lizardmen knew what hit them Natsu and Erza managed to take out four of them alreeady, that seemed to get the lizard people out of their shock and roared before charging at the two.

"Hey Erza, how would you like your lizardmen? Extra crispy or well done?" Natsu grinned getting into a fighting stance.

"I prefer medium rare." Erza grinned readying herself.

Natsu started punching any lizardmen that came his way left and right knocking them to the ground. When two tried to double-team from the sides, Natsu jumped up and spit kicked them in the faces. He was suddenly grabbed from behind from a lizardman who was started to squeeze him. But Natsu wasn't worried as he set his whole body ablaze making the lizardman let him go before he was uppercutted under its chin soaring him through the air.

Natsu turned his head to see a small group of more lizardmen running towards him.

"Alright then, let's try this." Natsu focused his fire towards his right hand as it took a form of a small fireball. Natsu then pulled his hand back and raised his left leg like he was pitching. "Try my firey fastball!" He threw the fireball as left a fire trail behind it and when it slammed into the lizardmen group it resulted in a firey explosion. "Now that's a spicy meatball." Natsu grinned.

Erza was slashing through the lizardmen like no tomorrow cutting them up and leaving slashes all over their bodies. Four jumped at her trying to overpower and rip her to shreds, Erza made her twin swords vanish before a large hammer appeared in her hands and she twirled around in a tornado knocking them away from her. But she didn't stop as she kept twirling going all over the place slamming away any lizardmen in her path that was unfornunate to get hit.

Erza stopped and saw a group of lizardmen coming her way.

"I think its time I put the hammer down." Erza raised her hammer up high in the air focusing magic in it making it bigger. She then slammed it down in the ground making a large energy wave coming out from it towards them and when it hit the lizardmen went flying in every direction. "Never mess with a girl with a large hammer." Erza smirked.

Natsu and Erza kept fighting any lizardmen and even more that came out of the warehouse to try and overwhelm them, but they proved they could handle large numbers. When all the lizardmen were defeated they were scattered around all beaten and bruised as Natsu and Erza were standing next to each other.

"Damn, Erza. You got some fierce spunk in you." Natsu laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself. You definately brought it." Erza giggled.

Natsu and Erza suddenly felt a stronger presence than all the lizardmen combined coming from the warehouse.

"You feel that?" Natsu frowned.

"Yeah. This feeling is sickening." Erza frowned as well.

 **"So you kids decided to rough up my soilders, huh?"** A deep raspy male voice said coming from the warehouse putting Natsu and Erza on guard. Loud footsteps echoed out through the building as a lizardman as tall as the warehouse came out. He was scalier, claws were sharper, glowing black made coming from his head, and his eyes were a blazing red. He was growling at the two wizards with a beastly rage. **"I think I'll have to treach you kids a lesson."**

"Try it, scaly ass." Natsu said.

"It'll take more to frighten us." Erza said.

 **"We shall see children."** The lizardmen leader growled before roaring at them and charging.

Natsu and Erza leaped out of the way making the lizardmen leader miss them.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Claw!** " Natsu set his fists and feet on fire and then leaped at the lizardmen leader and punched him left and right before twirling around and back-kicked him with his left leg and slammed his right leg down knocking him to the ground.

 **"Insolent brat!"** The lizardmen leader roared striking his left claw at Natsu who blocked it but the force of the attack sended him to the ground, but luckily he slid on his feet. **"I'll make sure to eat you alive!"**

"Not while I'm here you won't!" Erza said runing towards the lizardmen leader and made a spear appear in her hands before she jumped all over him and slashed everywhere she could manage on his body.

 **"Insect!"** The lizardmen leader punched Erza with his right fist only for her to dodge it and leap back til she was right next to Natsu. **"I'll send you both straight to hell!"** His cheeks puffed out before he fired purple flames from his mouth right at Natsu and Erza.

"Erza get behind me!" Natsu said pushing her behind him.

"What are you gonna do?" Erza asked.

"I'm gonna show you the perks of being a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsy grinned at her.

He then turned back as the purple flames got closer and when it looked like it was gonna hit Natsu opened his mouth and began inhaling sucking the flames into his mouth shocking Erza and the lizardmen leader.

"W-What the?!" Erza breathed.

 **"I-Impossible!"** The lizardmen leader shouted.

When all the purple flames where gone Natsu burped out excess flames smaking his lips.

"Hmmm, not bad. Has a hot 'n spicy taste with a hint of fried lizard." Natsu grinned licking his lips.

"How did you do that?" Erza asked.

"Being a fire dragon slayer allows me to eat all kinds of flames. When I do it replenishes my body and my magic." Natsu said.

"Amazing." Erza said in awe.

"You got anything that can help take this leatherbag down?" Natsu asked.

"I know just the thing." Erza grinned.

"Requip!" Erza started shinning before it vanished and it showed her wearing something different.

She was wearing armor that is made of silver metal, the upper part of her armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips showing the upper part of her developing chest and stomach, her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges, her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long white skirt that stopped at her calves, a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each heel sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings.

She also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara around her head with prominent metal wings, the armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

" **Heaven's Wheel Armor!** "

Natsu was stunned by what he saw Erza wearing.

"Whoa! You look like a battle warrior angel!" Natsu said in awe as he subconsciously started to drool.

"N-Natsu! We're in the middle of b-battle!" Erza stuttered blushing covering herself with her arms and wings accidently giving off a sweet and innocent look.

"A-Ack!" Natsu fell down on the groud before getting back up. "Well how can I concentrate when your pulling off the sweet and sexy look!" He shouted.

"J-Just focus of the lizardman boss!" Erza yelled.

 **"Enough of this foolishness! I will kill you both here and now!"** The lozardmen leader shouted running towards them.

Natsu and Erza both out of their quarrel and focus back on his as Natsu engulfed his body in fire and Erza summoned two one-handed swords that has a blue embellishments on the blade with feather-shaped handguards in her hands.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

" **Heaven's Divine Slash!** "

Natsu and Erza flew at the lizardmen leader and passed him skidding to a stop making their fire or swords go away as the giant lizardman fell on his knees and his upper body seperated from his lower body signaling his death.

"Well that was something." Natsu said rolling his shoulders.

"You said it." Erza nodded.

"Now then. Can you change out of that already?! If I keep looking at you like that I'm seriously gonna get turned on! And I'm 10 for god's sake!" Natsu shouted at Erza making her blush.

"How can you say something like that to me! You're gonna make me feel self-conscious!" Erza shouted back.

"Hello! You're the one wearing sexy armor here!"

"That doesn't mean you have to point it out!"

If anyone else was watching this you'd think this was a debated argument between lovers.

* * *

 **Later**

After they finished their embarassing argument Natsu and Erza reported to mayor Gwen and led the Rune Knights to the lizardmen where they took away the bodies as they got paid. They even got paid extra for killing the lizardmen leader.

Once everything was said and done they boarded a train and headed back to Magnolia Town to report to the Makarov. When the train stopped they exited it and made their way to the guild where everyone was acting the same, the usual laughing, drinking, and a fight here and there.

"Master, we have returned." Erza said as she and Natsu walked towards him.

"So it appears. How did it go?" Makarov asked.

"We did good. We even got paid extra." Natsu said.

"And how much was damaged?" Makarov asked in fear.

"None master. There was no casualty." Erza grinned.

Makarov was shocked before he cried tears of joy at that being no destruction.

That means he didn't have to get any complaints or pay for any damages!

"So ya flaming brat, how much did you get paid?" Mirajane asked coming up to him and Erza.

"Let's see how much was the quest oh yeah 1,000,000 jewels and 500,000 extra so me and Erza take 750,000 each." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Tch, you go on a job with me next time. You'll get as twice as much jewels." Mirajane scoffed.

"I thought you were mad that I beat you?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I still am. I'll just have to beat you next time. But I recognize strength when I see it." Mirajane smirked.

"Well if you watch that attitude of yours we might be able to be friends." Natsu smiled.

"I'd say friendly rivals at best." Mirajane said back.

"At least it's progress." Natsu said.

"Besides why would he want to work with you anyway, witch?" Erza scoffed.

"What was that, tin can?!" Mirajane growled.

"You heard me!" Erza seethed.

Both girls slammed their heads together growling.

"Are they always like this?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"All the time." Makarov sighed tiredly.

"That's amazing you got paid for so much on your first mission." Lisanna squealed bouncing.

"She's not wrong." Elfman chuckled.

"Maybe next time I'll go with you on a mission." Grayfia smirked.

"Or me." Cana grinned.

"Wow, now calm down. I wouldn't mind going on a mission with any of you guys." Natsu laughed.

"I believe with that much jewels you have enough to buy a home for yourself, Natsu." Makarov said.

"True, but I have something different in mind." Natsu said in thought.

"What do you mean?" Grayfia asked.

"I'll have to work it out first. But when I get the things situated I'll let you know." Natsu smiled.

"Fine, be secretive." Grayfia pouted playfully.

"Well I can say that my first mission went off without a hitch." Natsu puffed out his chest proudly.

"I agree. Keep this up and you might skyrocket Fairy Tail reputation and even get a name for yourself." Erza smiled as she stopped growling at Mirajane.

"Name for myself?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, like a name that differs you from anyone else. My name is Titania of Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"And mine's Demon of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.

"I'm called the Ice Queen of Fairy Tail." Grayfia said.

"As for me I be called the Card Mistress of Fairy Tail." Cana said.

"Not bad names." Natsu nodded. _"Kind of like titles people in the Elemental Nations had."_ He thought before looking at Elfman and Lisanna. "Do you two have names for yourselves?"

"Hehe, no not really." Elfman chuckled sheepishly.

"But when me and Onii-san are with Nee-san we're called the Take Over Siblings." Lisanna said.

"Cool." Natsu said.

"Not to worry Natsu! With your magic I'm sure you'll get a name for yourself in no time!" Makarov laughed.

"I hope so." Natsu chuckled.


	3. A Bookworm and Forest Guardian

**Chapter 3 A Bookworm and Forest Guardian**

It's been three months since Natsu joined Fairy Tail and his first mission. And just like Erza said because of him Fairy Tail's fame skyrocketed. He did missions with great skill and efficiency, it impressed the people so much with his skill over fire magic and the way he fights they decided to call him 'Salamander'. And when he did cause destruction he didn't just run away from the people he actually stayed and cleaned the place up and do some repairing, it was even more effective when he made thousands of clones of himself which amazed people and he didn't even look winded.

Seeing that Natsu was progressing so much other members of Fairy Tail decided to pair up with him every now and then when he took a mission and even they got a little fame of theirselves while helping with the repairing of anything they broke.

Majority of the people who teamed up with him all the time were Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Grayfia, Elfman, and Lisanna.

All the while making Makarov cry tears of waterfalls in gratitude and joy of the fact Fairy Tail wasn't being a destructive as they use to be since Natsu joined and even cleaned up their mess. Natsu was starting to become Makarov's favorite wizard.

While that was going on Natsu got to know his friends a little more.

With Lisanna she became his biggest fan as she always wanted to hear about his magic and his foster father. Natsu taught her a couple of fighting moves so she could battle her way against foes who think she would be easy pickings. With the time he spent with her Lisanna even declared that they were going to get married in the future, it was embarassing but strangely flattering, and wasn't oppose to the idea.

With Grayfia they became best friends/rivals always sparing or improving their strength together. They even got into the habit of playfully calling each other names or flirting, the guildmates thought it was became they were fire and ice and opposite attract, though they never gave them an answer. Natsu helped Grayfia come up with new and crazy ways to use her ice-make and she in turn helped him keep a cool head whenever he got a little too hot-headed.

With Cana they became really close like best friends as Natsu helped Cana improve her martial arts and hand to hand fighting stlye, he even made suggestions on how to use her card magic in different ways while also using said magic to enpower herself. Cana in turn got Natsu to take up drinking, it wasn't alcohol mind you, it was drinking a lot of drinks like milk, tea, soda, according to her they were training to drink alcohol when they get older. Regardless it brought the two together to where Cana told Natsu her dark secret and he promised to never tell, that alone deepend the bond they had.

With Elfman the two were as close as brothers always seen goofing off or setting up pranks. Elfman was shown some techniques to improve both his magic and his strength by Natsu after Elfman told him how he wanted to be a pillar of strength for his sisters, so Natsu decided to help him. In return Elfman would show him places all over Magnolia Town that had wonders and beauty unimaginable along with the animals that inhabit them. As they got closer Natsu showed Elfman some pranks leading them to prank people who took it in stride, all with good fun.

With Erza they became best friends to where one wasn't seen without the other and were always talking, laughing, or training together. Natsu found out Erza was a stickler for rules and always tried to discipline the guildmates when they act up, til he eased her down to tell her everyone was human and are known to make mistakes as everyone wasn't perfect making her not a strict as before and give everyone the benifit of the doubt earning the guildmates gratitude. In turn Erza helped Natsu take up weaponry to add to his fighting style while also helping him in reading and writing to help improve his brain power, this made Natsu smarter and think of well thought of plans when fighting foes, or help him be a well-mannered wizard when dealing with high-class clients. Althroughout this they were as close as peanut butter and chocolate with sticky carmel to bond them.

And with Mirajane they were best friends/rivals cause after that one battle Mirajane trained constantly to best Natsu who welcome the challenge and it was through that they became best friends. One hand they were always brawling or wrestling to prove who the tougher wizards was rising in strength between them and pushing the other through their limits and more. On the other hand in return they were always talking or teasing the other about their other interests and things they liked to the point they were inseperable. Mirajane even opened up about how her and her siblings came into Fairy Tail, and to Natsu it showed how strong she was and even made her seem like more of a badass which he told her and made her blush in embarrassment.

Natsu even bonded well with Makarov to the point they saw each other as a grandchild and grandparent. They were always seen laughing like goofballs as Makarov told Natsu about the stuff he did and experinced in his younger days. Natsu even told him a secret into defeating the dreaded paperwork.

And when Natsu told and show it to Makarov he bawled out hugging an thanking him. No one saw Makarov for three days as he disappeared into his office all the while evil laughter came from it unnverving everyone but Natsu knowing he was defeating his long time nemesis and having a breakdown.

In other words all and all it looked like things were going good in the Fairy Tail guild.

Right now we see Natsu deep in a forest far away from Magnolia Town working on a secret project that he told no one about, and from what he was seeing it was coming along nicely.

"There we go." Natsu sighed in satisfaction admiring his work so far dusting his hands off. "Just a little more longer and I'll be set."

Suddenly his stomach started growling signaling he was hungry.

"It has been awhile since I ate anything." Natsu muttered rubbing his stomach. "Well time to head on to Fairy Tail."

Natsu left the area and made his way towards his guild. Along the way the townspeople would have at him, say hello, or give him praise. Seeing that the people in the town were so friendly to him made Natsu smile back at them.

Entering the guild Natsu saw it was rowdy as ever making him chuckle at the people he considered family and their way of life. Making his way towards the bar Natsu saw Mirajane was at the counter cleaning it.

"Hey, Mira." Natsu greeted sitting on a chair getting her attention as she heard her nickname.

"Hey, Natsu-kun. I see your back from working on that secret project, huh?" Mirajane grinned.

"Yep. Only have a month and some weeks felt before it's finished." Natsu chuckled.

"And then you'll finally tell us what it is? Since you won't tell us and when people try to follow you, you disappear. How do you do that anyway?" Mirajane pouted.

"Who knows. Maybe I was a ninja in a past life and remained having those skills." Natsu joked shrugged his shoulders, the irony of the joke not lost on him.

"You're too much, Natsu." Mirajane laughed. "So the usual? I can only guess that you're hungry."

"You know it. Two large pepperoni pizzas, three triple cheeseburgers, and a large spicy chicken leg." Natsu requested.

"Luckily for you I have all that already prepared." Mirajane smirked walking off going into the back leaving Natsu.

"How are you doing today, Natsu-my boy?" Makarov asked walking towards him.

"Doing good, Jiji. Can't complain about the normal or hetic days." Natsu smiled.

"True enough. Got any plans today?" Makarov wondered.

"Well I was thinking I could hang with the gang today." Natsu shrugged.

"Oh, you should've been here earlier. Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana left to go on a mission. As did Erza and Grayfia due to a town requesting their expertise." Makarov said.

"Damn that's unfortunate." Natsu frowned.

"And I can't hang out with you since I'll be working at the guild today." Mirajane said bringing Natsu his food on a tray and placed it down.

"Well that sucks." Natsu said grabbing a burger and took a huge bite out of it.

"The life of a wizard is always busy, Natsu." Makarov said.

"Can't argue with that." Natsu nodded in agreement. _"Especially since it was the same with people back in Konoha."_ He thought.

"Sorry, Natsu." Mirajane said.

"Don't be so down. We have plenty of time to hang out. I understand that everyone needs jewels to help them stay afloat." Natsu said beginning to eat his other food.

"Too true, my boy." Makarov nodded.

"Beside, everyone feels like they have to keep up with you." Mirajane grinned.

"Why you say that?" Natsu asked.

"Come on Natsu. Ever since you came into Fairy Tail, you made our reputation skyrocket. You impress your clients with your magic, you take down foes with such efficiency, and you help repair what you damage. Thanks to you our guilds popularity is increasing, and that makes everyone want to work harder so they don't get left behind." Mirajane said.

"I just do what is right. Not to mention I want people to know that Fairy Tail is an amazing guild." Natsu chuckled.

"Well keep it up and we might get a visit from the King of Fiore himself." Mirajane giggled.

"HAHA! That would be something!" Makarov laughed.

After talking with Mirajane and Makarov a little longer while eating the rest of his food Natsu decided to take a mission in a town from someone that required a need of a bodyguard from a thug gang that's been harassing in them. After getting the ok from Makarov Natsu made his way to the train and was on his way to the town.

As Natsu was riding the train he was only in half pain from the motion sickeness as he has been trying to get over it, cause he thinks it would become a hindrance or a problem if he still had it when he was older, and his progress has been slow, but it was coming along greatly.

Once he made it to the town Natsu made his way towards the place that the mission spoke of following the address.

When he reach the destination Natsu saw that it was a library called the Books of Wonder.

"Guess I should head on in." Natsu said going into the library.

Natsu looked all over the place seeing a lot of books far and wide, even some on the up stairs level from what he was seeing. He's seen some libraries, but this one seemed to have more than a normal library should have.

He made his way to a counter where he saw a fair skinned woman having blue hair in a bob hair style that had a red hairclip on the left side of her head with blue eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a peach and red apron with pockets, blue capris, and red heeled shoes sitting behind it reading a book.

"Excuse me ma'am." Natsu said getting her attention.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm the one who accepted your job request. My name's Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Natsu said showing her the job.

"Oh thank you. I was wondering if someone was ever going to answer that." The woman sighed with relief. "And if your with Fairy Tail, you must be strong."

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn." Natsu chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh that reminds me. My name is Johanna, and I thank you for helping us." Johanna thanked sticking out her hand.

"No problem." Natsu said shaking Johanna's hand before he tilted his head to the side. "Wait, us? Someone else lives with you?"

Johanna resisted to urge to squeal and hug Natsu at how cute and adorable he looked just now and nodded her head.

"That's right. Only me and my granddaughter live here." Johanna said.

"Baa-chan? Do we have a visitor?" Johanna and Natsu turned their heads to a female voice as someone was walking towards them.

Natsu saw it was a girl his age with the same skin as the woman having blue hair that reached her shoulders with brown eyes wearing a black shirt, white skirt, and brown dress shoes.

"That's right, sweetie. This young man here decided to take our job request." Johanna said before looking at Natsu and gestured to the girl. "Natsu-san I would like to introduce my granddaughter, Levy McGarden."

"Hello." Natsu waved.

"Hi. So you're going to take care of the thugs who's been harassing us?" Levy asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Natsu nodded. He then turned to Johanna with a confused look on his face. "So you're a grandmother?" He asked.

"Yep." Johanna said.

"Weird, you don't look like one." Natsu said.

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked.

"Well I mean, you look too beautiful to be a grandmother." Natsu stated.

"Oh my! Aren't you just a charmer." Johanna smiled blushing holding her hands to her cheeks.

"Are you here to protect us, or flatter my grandmother?" Levy grinned.

"Sorry, I'm just speaking the truth." Natsu chuckled.

That made Johanna blush more and Levy to laugh.

"So, is there anything I can do while I'm here?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. You can help Levy arrange some books that need to be put into place." Johanna said regaining her composure.

"Got it." Natsu nodded before turning to Levy. "Well Levy, looks like I'm in your hands."

"Well come on and let me show you where we need to go." Levy smiled leading Natsu away.

Johanna watched the kids leave and smiled shaking her head.

"So Levy, do you use magic?" Natsu wondered.

"Yeah, but it's not much." Levy sighed.

"Why's that?"

"The magic I use is Letter Magic: Solid Script."

"Letter Magic?" Natsu said never hearing it before.

"Because I have a boundless interest in books, my magic is focused around writing words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic. It allows me to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at my opponents with different effects. To create such words, I be performing gestures with one or both of my hands, depending on the spell." Levy explained before sighing. "Although I'm poud of my magic, it's not very strong or effective."

"Don't say that, Levy. I bet if you worked hard your magic could be really strong." Natsu said confidently.

Levy looked at Natsu surprisingly.

Ever since she found out her magic people around town were unimpressed or lied and said she had good magic. The only one to say and believe that her magic was strong was her grandmother.

Now here was someone else who thought her magic was strong.

"Y-You really think so?" Levy asked.

"Definately. The way I see it any magic can be strong if you believe it." Natsu nodded. "Matter of fact, why don't you show me."

"Um, okay." Levy smiled as she and Natsu made their way on the upper level of the library to a secluded area, from there Levy had Natsu sit down at a table and stood a few feet away from him. "Ready?"

"Ready spaghetti." Natsu said.

Levy breathed deeply before waving her hands around.

" **Solid Script: Fire.** " Levy said as the word fire appeared in the air before the whole thing became alit with flames.

"Impressive." Natsu said amazed.

"Really?" Levy asked shyly.

"Absolutely." Natsu grinned.

"Thanks." Levy beamed. She then noticed that the fire was getting close to the books. "Oh no!" She gasped.

"Don't worry. I got this." Natsu smiled before taking a deep breath as the fire flew away from the books and went straight into Natsu's mouth til it was all gone stunning Levy.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Levy asked.

"The magic I use is called Dragon Slayer Magic. It gives me all the properties of a fire dragon able to blast and generate fire from any part of my body. I can also eat any kind of fire and it replenishes my body and magic." Natsu said.

"Whoa, that's amazing. How did you come across magic like that?" Levy asked.

"I was trained into it by my adopted father Igneel. Who is a dragon and king of the fire dragons."

"You were trained and taught by an actual dragon?"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"More like insanely cool!"

That made Natsu and Levy laugh.

* * *

 **Later**

It was hours later when Natsu and Levy were finished rearranging the books they hung out and got to know each other better.

Like Natsu found out that Levy's words were true and she had a boundless interest in books showing him that she was incredibly smart. He even teased her and called her a bookworm which got him a punch in the arm as she was blushing. Levy also had a touch for nature, knew a little of martial arts, and had some nice strength in her too. He knows cause she was able to lift and entire bookshelf filled to the brim with books to keep it from falling. Natsu found the saying to be quite true, "Big things do come in little packages."

And Levy found Natsu to be real charming in his own way, he was nice, helpful, and had a way that can make you smile or laugh at the simplest of things. She was shocked that he was Fairy Tail's Salamander, having heard how strong he was and his accomplishment in just a short time of joining the guild. Natsu also surprised her when he said he was able to defeat Mirajane of all people. That was Fairy Tail's Demon and Natsu was able to beat her, Levy gained an even more admiration for Natsu.

Natsu even got to know Johanna, and found her to be a pleasant grandmother, even if she looked young. She was a dedicated grandparent who loved Levy dearly, she used to be a world famous preformer and was loved by everyone if the pictures she had didn't prove that statement, but retired to settle for the easy life. Johanna also proved to be quite the intelligent woman and was responsible for teaching everything Levy knows and more and she was quite the fun and easy person you just can't help but love.

Right now Natsu and Levy were hangin by the counter reading their own books to pass the time while Johanna went into the back to check on something.

As Natsu was reading something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and turned to see it was a picture frame. Two people Natsu recognized as Johanna and a younger looking Levy with the older bluenette sitting beside a man and a woman as the woman was holding the younger Levy.

The man was tan skinned having wavy black hair with brown eyes as lightning marks were on his cheeks wearing a black muscle shirt with a blue jacket over it, black pants, and red shoes.

The woman was fair skinned having long blue hair with matching eyes wearing a pink sweater, gray skirt with black leggings under it, and pink boots.

"Who're those people." Natsu wondered to himself.

Levy heard his question and turned to Natsu seeing he was looking at a photo and she got a sad smile while looking at it too.

"That's my dad and mom, Ash and Dawn." Levy said.

"You all look happy in this photo." Natsu smiled.

"We are." Levy smiled.

"So where are they? I haven't seen them around yet." Natsu asked looking at Levy.

But he was surprised when Levy had a sad look on her face.

"They're dead Natsu." Levy muttered.

"How..." Natsu tried to say.

"They caught a virus when they went out on their anniversary. The doctors tried, but there wasn't anything anyone could do. They died two years ago." Levy sniffed tears coming in her eyes from the memory of her lost parents.

Though she was surprised to be pulled into a hug from Natsu who held her tight and ran his fingers through her hair. When she realized what he was doing Levy burried her face in neck and cried softly as Natsu comforted her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Levy was able to calm down and she seperated from Natsu.

"You ok?" Natsu asked.

"I'm alright. Thanks." Levy smiled.

"No prob." Natsu smiled. "You really miss them, huh?"

"Yeah. I do. Sometimes I wish they were still here." Levy sighed softly.

"They are."

"Huh?"

Natsu pointed at Levy where her heart was.

"As long as you hold their memory deep in your heart. And remember all the love they gave you while you were together, your parents will always be with you, Levy." Natsu said strongly.

Levy was moved by Natsu's words, and just for a moment she saw her parents spirits behind him smiling lovingly at their daughter.

That made Levy smile.

"You're right. Thanks, Natsu-kun." Levy beamed wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"No prob, Levy-chan." Natsu grinned wrapping his own arms around her waist and hugged her just as tight.

What they didn't notice was Johanna hiding behind a bookshelf smiling at the two children silently thanking Natsu for cheering her granddaughter up.

However everyone was startled when the library doors were kicked violently open and guys dressed like thugs came inside like they own the place.

"Oh Johanna! We've come back for that rent!" A guy with a red mowhawk and spikes on his clothes looking like the leader said.

"Leave us alone, Rocket! I'm not gonna give you money! No matter how much you mess up my library!" Johanna shouted coming into view.

"Aw! Hear that boss? She's still not cooperating." One of the thugs smirked.

"And we've given her so many chances." Another said.

"Don't worry boys. I'm sure we can persuade Johanna and her granddaughter in other ways." Rocket grinned looking at Johanna and Levy lustfully making them shiver in fright and disgust.

"I don't think so, bub." Natsu said jumping over the desk and stood in front of the thugs.

"And who're you, brat?" One of the thugs sneered.

"I'm the wizard hired to protect Levy and Johanna from you scuzzballs." Natsu said.

"You?!"

"A little shrimp like you is gonna fight against us?"

"Oooooh, I'm so scared!"

The thugs laughed hysterically thinking it was the funniest thing they heard.

"Tell you what kid. Why don't you just run along so you don't get hurt. Don't try to be a hero. It'll get you killed. Just let us enjoy our time with the two bluenettes." Rocket smirked patting Natsu on the head.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched before a grin came across his face.

Suddenly Rocket and the thugs were thrown out of the library tumbling on the ground as Natsu walked out to them cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry, but you guys are not laying a hand on Levy-chan or Johanna-san." Natsu said.

"You think you can take us?!" The thugs growled.

"We're wizards!"

"A brat like you can't take us!"

"Show him we mean buisness boys." Rocket said snapping his fingers.

"You got it boss!" The thugs exclaimed getting in front of Rocket and thrusted their hands out as red magic circles appeared. " **Fire Blast!** " They all fired large streams of fire at Nastu who smirked.

"Oh no!" Johanna said in worry.

"Don't worry, Baa-chan. Natsu-kun's got this handled." Levy smirked making Johanna looked at her with confusion.

When the streams of fire got closer Natsu opened his mouth and inhaled the flames til they all disappeared in his mouth shocking everyone except Levy.

"What the?!"

"He ate the flames!"

"The hell is this kid?!"

"Amazing." Johanna breathed in awe.

"There's a reason why Natsu-kun is Fairy Tail's Salamander." Levy giggled stunning Johanna of what her granddaughter just said.

"Not bad flames. Even if they have a bad after taste." Natsu burped before grinning evilly at the thugs scarring them. "Now you can walk away with little dignity you have left, or let me show you some real fire."

"What are you getting scared for?! He's just a brat!" Rocket shouted.

"A 'brat' am I?" Natsu muttered as his eyebrow twitched. "Well then let me show you what this 'brat' can do!" Natsu flew at the thugs and Rocket as fire engulfed his arms. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " He then launched his fire at the group taking the form of dragon wings engulfing them in a firey explosion.

When it settled the thugs were on the ground knocked out smoking. All except for Rocket who was hovering in the air on a flamming disk.

"You may have taken out my boys, but let's see how you handle the big dog." Rocket smirked.

"Oh alright. When does the big dog come by?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

"Why you!" Rockey shouted getting steamed. " **Rocket Charge!** " Rocket covered his entire body with swirling fire and charged right at Natsu who dodged his attack only for Rocket to turn around and try to attack him again but Natsu dodged it. Before you knew it Natsu was jumping all over the place avoiding Rocket's charging attack. "Haha! You can't stop me kid! I'm like a living rocket!" Rocket bragged.

"Okay, I've had enough of this stupidity." Natsu said turned around and stuck his hand out catching Rocket by the face while eating the fire that was around his body til it was all gone and Natsu gave him a smirked making Rocket sweat.

"Should've left with little dignity I had left?" Rocket whimpered.

"Should've left with little dignity you had left." Natsu stated with a voice that promised pain.

* * *

 **Minutes later**

The authorities were putting the thugs and Rocket who looked like he was put into a firey meat grinder into a vehicle and taking them away as Natsu was in front of the library with Levy and Johanna.

"Well those dirtbags won't be bothering you guys anymore." Natsu smirked.

"Thanks for everything, Natsu-kun." Levy said hugging him.

"We really appreciate it." Johanna said patting him on the shoulder.

"No prob." Natsu chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I guess I should be heading on back to Fairy Tail. I'll be sure to drop in every now and again."

"Okay." Levy said.

"Safe trip." Johanna said.

Natsu nodded and headed towards the train station.

Missing Levy and Johanna looking at one another and grinned.

It took awhile to wait for a train before Natsu boarded it and was heading back to Magnolia Town.

"Levy-chan and Johanna-san sure were nice people. It was cool getting to know them on a personal level." Natsu sighed leaning against the window. "Bummer I had to say goodbye, I'm gonna miss them."

"Aww, you do care about us."

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head to see Levy and Johanna standing there beside his seat smiling at him. "Levy-chan? Johanna-san? What are you two doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Natsu-kun, you're the very first friend I ever had. And even though the time we spent together was short, it was so important to me I don't want to lose it." Levy said.

"Not to mention you're such a delight to be around with that you've brightend up our lives more than they ever were. I want my Levy to be happy and experince that happiness with her." Johanna said.

"So that's why we're joining Fairy Tail with you." Levy and Johanna said proudly stunning Natsu.

"Are you guys sure? What about all your stuff back at home?" Natsu asked.

"We packed all our stuff and sealed it inside lacrimas while you were talking to the authorities." Johanna said.

"So you see we're all set to go." Levy grinned.

Natsu was quiet before shaking his head and grinned at the McGarden family.

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Natsu was walking through a large forest keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious, cause he was on a mission.

While he was doing that he was thinking about the new additions to the Fairy Tail family.

When Levy and Johanna joined Fairy Tail things were interesting to say the least.

First of all Levy joined Natsu's little group and became a solid pack member in it. She saw Lisanna as a little twin sister, Elfman as a older brother, and Grayfia, Cana, Erza, and Mirajane as older sisters. When on missions she become the brains and strategist of the team when they were in a real pitch, she was even able to help Natsu learn more about the world, which he wasn't complaining about since he got to spend more time with Levy.

And with Johanna she became a solid member of the adults, always joking around, laughing, and even though she wasn't a drinker she had a beer or two to join in on the fun. She even became a bartender alongside Mirajane and made some amazing foods that made the guildmates fall in love with, plus Johanna had some amazing tales to share with Makarov and the pair acted like they were brother and sister.

It was on a day while he was relaxing with his group Makarov asked him to take a mission that involved a disturbance in a forest that was running wizards, soilders, and any other people out for a whole week. When asked about it they all said it was something hidden in the shadows that attacked them like it had the strength of the very forest itself.

So here Natsu was looking for anything suspicious.

"Nothing. I haven't been able to pick up anything out of the ordinary." Natsu muttered continuing his search.

 _*Rustle*_

Natsu picked up a faint sound making him stop and listen to the forest for the thing he heard.

 _"I know I heard something."_ Natsu thought standing still.

 _*Swoosh* *Swoosh*_

 _"The pattern is like it knows I'm here and is waiting for an opportunity to attack."_ Natsu thought keeping his eyes pealed.

Nothing happend for awhile.

Until out the corner of his eye Natsu saw a green slash coming towards him making the fire dragon wizard duck before dodging a fury of green slashes before he jumped back and got his barrings.

Natsu looked to see who attacked him and was surprised by what he saw.

It was a pale skinned 11 year old girl having violet hair in a bob style that had a red bow in the back of her head with brown eyes that had oval glasses over them wearing a sleeveless leotard made out of leaves and brown sandales.

What was surprising is that she had green energy blades coming out the sides of her wrists.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked with an intense gaze.

"I'm here to take care of the disturbance that has been running people out of this forest. I take it you're the cause of this?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed. The name's Laki Olietta, and I'm the guardian of this forest." The now revealed Laki said.

"Well, I'm Natsu Dragneel. So why are you the suppose guardian of this forest?" Natsu wondered.

"Explaining it to you would be pointless." Laki said before she charged at Natsu.

 _"Oh boy."_ Natsu thought letting fire cover his arms and charged at Laki right back.

Natsu and Laki engaged in a rush of attacks meeting punches with slashes or kicks with kicks trying to gain an upper hand over the other. When Natsu tried to swift-kick Laki she jumped up in the air and spinned before coming down and swung her arms downward for a double slash but Natsu caught them with his hands.

However he was put off as Laki smirked.

She then opened her mouth as it glowed light brown and Natsu felt a familiar power.

 _"Wait a minute. That's..!"_ Naruto thought in alarm.

" **Wood Dragon's Roar!** " Laki unleashed from her mouth a large light brown blast that had a barrage of sharp wood and splinters in it with a swirl of leaves around it.

"Whoa!" Natsu leaped high into the air landing on top of a tree and saw a large trench through the ground to where Laki launch her attack as she jumped into a tree across from Natsu. "You're a dragon slayer?"

"Correct. But how do you know that?" Laki asked.

"I think it should be obvious one dragon slayer can smell another." Natsu grinned tapping his nose.

Laki's eyes widen in surprise before she sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent of a dragon.

"I see. So you're the same as me." Laki realized.

"Yep. Trained under the King of Fire Dragons, Igneel." Natsu said.

"Well I was raised by the Queen of Wood Dragons, Lauma." Laki said.

"So are you going to answer my question from earlier?"

"Why? Aren't you here to take care of what's been driving the people out of here?"

"Well technically yes."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

Laki leaped up in the air as the green energy blades from her wrists disappeared. She then pulled her right fist back as the whole forearm was incased with wood and a green transparent of energy that formed into a log came over her fist.

" **Wood Dragon's Hammer Fist!** " Laki shouted thrusting her punch at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw** " Natsu meet her punch with a firey kick.

Both attacks collided into a power struggle to gain an edge over the other before a explosion went off seperating the two dragon slayers.

" **Wood Dragon's Spear!** " Laki pulled her left fist over her body as it glowed green before she swifted it firing a barrage of wooden hunting spear ends encased in green energy.

Natsu leaped from tree to tree dodging her barrage of attacks trying not to get hit. When it ended he turned around and launched a fireball at Laki only for her to roll out the way.

" **Wood Dragon's Leaf Blade!** " Laki brought her arms up as green energy in the form of leaves came out the wides of her wrists, and when she pulled them apart they turned into the energy blades from earlier.

Laki charged at Natsu and slashed at him all over in a fury of attacks while Natsu could only put his arms up over his head to lessen the blows.

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Natsu suddenly meet her blades in a clash of firey claws with neither back down, til Natsu started to overpower her and started to hurt her with slashes of his own before kicking Laki down to the ground as she rolled away. "Look, I know I have a mission to complete, but-!"

"Then I will continue to do what I need to do!" Laki growled getting up in a kneeling position before her hands glowed light brown. " **Wood Dragon's Frenzy Roots!** " Laki slammed her fists together before punching them into the ground.

The ground then shook before alot of large roots came out and went towards Natsu.

"Yikes!" Natsu backflipped away and began rolling, dodging, and leaping to escape the wild rush of roots, but everytime they missed more would come back and make up for it. "Damn! I can't get any room!"

One of the roots grabbed Natsu by the leg holding him still allowing the other roots to come and nail him from all sides making him feel like he was getting punch by strong stirdy trees.

" **Wood Dragon's Energy Sphere!** " Laki put her hands out as light brown and green energy came in between them and formed a energy sphere and fired it at Natsu hitting him creating an explosion as the roots went away. "That should take care of him." She said easing her body.

"Not exactly!" Laki turned her head to the side to see Natsu soaring right at her with fire covering his whole body and colliding with her sending Laki through the air and into a tree. "Number 1 rule of battle: Never let your guard down til the fight is over." Natsu smirked.

"It seems you have alot of fire in you." Laki groaned getting up before smirking. "I wonder just how much energy I can drain from you."

"Say what?" Natsu said confused.

" **Wood Dragon's Drain!** " Laki glowed light brown and suddenly Natsu was incased in the same energy before light brown orbs came from his body and into Laki's making her stronger and Natsu feel weaker.

"Y-Your draining my power from my body." Natsu groaned.

"That's right!" Laki laughed.

"Well... it's a good thing I have a whole lot of power." Natsu grinned.

"Huh?" Laki said.

"YAAAAAHHH!" Natsu roared as massive fire shot from his body cutting off Laki's drain.

"What the?!" Laki shouted.

" **Fire Dragon's Blazing Rasengan!** " Natsu sended the fired into his right hand forming the rasengan that looked like a blazing red sun before charging at her.

"That won't stop me! **Wood Dragon's Roar!** " Laki fired her large light brown blast that had a barrage of sharp wood and splinters in it with a swirl of leaves around it right at the charging Natsu.

"Then you obviously don't know the power behind this attack!" Natsu shouted slamming his rasengan into the roar shredding the attack down the middle as it passed harmlessly by him as he was still charging.

 _"Impossible!"_ Laki thought putting more power into her roar but was getting the same results.

"Now take it, and like it!" Natsu completely pushing through her attack and slammed his own into Laki stomach creating a firey explosion and sending her tumbling through the ground.

"D-Damn it..." Laki groaned trying to get up but couldn't as she felt she had no more strength.

"Looks like I win." Natsu smirked.

"NO! I refuse to quit!" Laki said defiantely.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm protecting the endangered animals in this forest from poachers!" Laki shouted.

"Wait..." Natsu said as he heard that and realized something. "Were the people you ran out of this forest poachers who wanted to take the animals from their natural habitat to make a easy and illegal jewel?"

"Yeah!" Laki said.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?!" Natsu shouted.

"Because explaining it to a mercenary for hire like you would be pointless as you only care for money!"

"I'm not a mercenary for hire! I'm a wizard working for a guild!"

It was silent for awhile.

"W-Wait, a guild? L-Like a legal guild?" Laki stammered.

"Yes!" Natsu said.

"W-W-What guild are you from?"

"Fairy Tail."

Another silence.

"Y'know if you had just told me, I would've contacted my guild to get this whole mess straightend out and arrest those poachers and everything would've been good." Natsu said.

And another silence followed.

"Hehehe, oopsie." Laki giggled nervously scratching her right cheek.

"Unbelievable. And people from Konoha say I was brash and impulsive." Natsu sighed lowly slapping his head on his face.

* * *

 **Later**

"I'm really, really, really REALLY sorry!" Laki apologized bowing in front of Natsu repeatedly with Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, and Levy behind him as the authorities were taking the beat up poachers away.

After making sure Laki was healed up Natsu contacted Makarov and explained the situation letting him, Erza, Mirajane, and Levy come over to help capture the poachers before calling the knights to come take them to the slammer.

"It's alright, Laki. You were just trying to protect the animals in the forest." Natsu smiled.

"But from what Natsu said, you got some skill." Levy smiled.

"Not to mention your a dragon slayer just like our Natsu." Mirajane smirked.

"Fairy Tail could use someone like you in our guild." Erza grinned.

"M-M-Me?! I-In a guild?!" Laki said looking at them in shock.

"Why yes my dear! Having you in it would be marvelous!" Makarov laughed.

"What do you say, Laki?" Natsu asked giving his hand out to her smiling. "Want to be a Fairy Tail wizard?"

Laki blushed at Natsu's smile before looking at the others as they gave her smiles of encouragement. Confidence and happiness swealing inside her Laki looked back at Natsu and smiled before grabbing his hand.

"I would love to join Fairy Tail." Laki said happily.

"Then welcome to the family." Natsu chuckled.

"Well kids, what do you say we go home and let our new member into the family?" Makarov asked.

Everyone nodded and made their way back to Magnolia Town.

* * *

 **As you can see I made Laki into a dragon slayer. A wood dragon slayer. I don't know if the idea has been used already or not. Please let me know.**

 **I decided to add a few more people to Natsu's harem.**

 **Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Grayfia, Cana, Levy, Laki, Bisca, Seilah, Lucy, Layla, Grammi, Ultear, Ur, Sherry, Juvia, Evergreen, Wendy(Older), Meredy, Virgo, Aquarius, Aries, Sorano, Mavis, Sherria, Kinana, Yukino, Pisces mother, Libra, Elie, Jenny, Kagura, Mattan, Flare, Hisui, Irene, Brandish, Dimaria, Anna, Swan, Eclair, Sonya, and Riana.**

 **In my next chapter I will tell you the other pairings I have in mind for the story.**

 **I hoped you loved this chapter, and stay tune for the next one.**


End file.
